


Christmas on the TARDIS

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The title says it all
Relationships: Queerplatonic Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Queerplatonic The Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Christmas on the TARDIS

Rose handed out the mugs of hot chocolate and sat down in the spot that Jack and the Doctor had saved for her in between them on the couch, resting her head on the Doctor’s shoulder and slipping her hand into Jack’s hand.

Donna was on the other side of the Doctor, head also resting on his shoulder, with Martha sitting on the floor by her. Donna softly ran her free hand through Martha’s hair.

The fire flickered softly in front of them, basking their faces with pale orange glows. The television played Jim Carrey’s  _ Grinch _ , but no one was watching, instead basking in each other.

The Doctor pressed lazy kisses to Rose’s head between sips of hot chocolate, and Jack softly rubbed circles onto the back of her hand.

Donna sighed softly, eye drifting closed and hand slipping softly out of Martha’s hair, who looked up and smiled at the sleeping woman. The Doctor softly adjusted her so that her head rested in his lap instead of his shoulder.

They all were content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely the shortest fic I've ever written


End file.
